Just When I Thought I Was Over You
by wincest4eva
Summary: OneShotSongFicWINCEST! SamxDean Rewritten begining of Pilot. Has Hilary Duff's Whos That Girl and Air Supply's Here I Am. As you know i suck at summaries. STORY IS BETTER THEN THIS GAY SUMMARIE! R&R please and ty!


**A/N: Okai people! Yes, I AM going to work on my other stories! Only this was bugging me and I'm a LITTLE stuck on where to go with Awakening. Musical is for fun, so I wont worry about that, and If You Were Here, I have MAJOR writers block. When I can I will try and update the others. But for now you can enjoy my SongficOneShot! Song is Who's That Girl by (pukes) Hilary Duff. I HATE HER but…the song I had seen in another fic and I was like OoOoOoOoo!! I could use that! Also there is Here I Am by Air Supply!!**

**Sam heard a soft clank, and his eyes were open wide. Getting up so softly so he wouldn't wake Jess, he walked towards the living room in full hunter mode. Seeing a figure walk by the door to the left of the room, he quickly and silently gets over so when the intruder walks in, he can surprise him. Seeing it come in, he attacks. Fighting with whom ever or what ever they were, he sees the intruders face from the faint glow of the moon. _that looks like…. _Bam he's on the floor.**

"**Whoa easy there tiger."**

"**Dean? You scared the hell out of me!" **

"**Yea well seems like your out of practice."**

**Sam flips and kicks Dean so he was the one on the ground. Patting Dean on the shoulder, he sees him smirk.**

"**You always tried to be Dominate Sammy-boy."**

**Getting up, Sam helps Dean off the hardwood floor. Standing, Dean leans in and really looks at Sammy. It's been four years and he still looked the same, Smelt the same. Leaning farther, his lips touch Sam's lightly and Sam backs away. **

"**Dean what are you doing here?"**

"**I needed to talk to you."**

"**It's called the phone."**

"**If I would have called, would you have picked up?"**

**Sam frowned.**

"**What did you want to talk to me about? If it was about us, I already told you, we are over now."**

**Dean felt like Sam had stuck a knife in his heart and ripped it out. **

**---------------**

_**There were places we would go at midnight**_

_**There were secrets that nobody else would know**_

_**There's a reason but I don't know why**_

_**I don't know why, I don't know why**_

_**I thought they all belonged to me**_

**---------------**

"**Sammy…."**

"**Sam who is this?"**

**Sam looks over to Jess. Dean looks over too and He feels the tears start to bombard him. **

"**Jess, this is Dean."**

"**Dean, as in your brother Dean?"**

"**Yea. Dean.." Sam walks over and puts his arm around Jess's shoulder. "This is my girlfriend Jessica."**

**The words hit him in the gut and they hit hard. _So he's moved on… _Dean thinks. So Dean stands there, with is mask on as tight as he can have it, and it's still ready to fall off and show that he really feels at any moment. He's surprised that the tears have stayed away this long.  
"Nice to meet you." She says.**

"**Same." He gets out.**

**Sam feels really bad about what's going down, but he was over Dean, he only loved him as a brother. He could never love Dean like he did before…but he had a funny feeling that was his brain talking and not his heart.**

"**So what did you want to talk about?"**

**---------------**

_**Who's that girl?**_

_**Where's she from?**_

_**No, she can't be the one**_

_**That you want**_

_**That has stolen my world**_

_**It's not real, it's not right**_

_**It's not day, it's not night**_

_**By the way, who's that girl**_

_**Livin' my life?**_

_**Oh no**_

_**Livin' my life**_

**---------------**

**Dean looks into Sam's eyes, and Sam knows what he wanted to talk about, or more-so say to him.**

"**Never mind, I better get going."**

**With that he walks fast out of the house, and when he feels the cool night air, he b-lines it to his Impala. The whole time, tears are falling down his face. He sits outside his car, his back on it. He cant go in it, not now, not with Sam fresh in his mind and the memories creeping back to haunt him. Dean laughs a little. _I'm acting like a school girl, crying over a lost lover…and I don't care. _The little smile leaves for good, and Dean just sits there. Soon losing himself in the tears, and his mind goes blank. All he does is stares ahead of him blankly.**

**---------------**

_**It seems like everything's the same around me**_

_**Then I look again and everything has changed**_

_**I'm not dreamin' so I don't know why**_

_**I don't know why, I don't know why**_

_**She's everywhere I wanna be**_

**---------------**

**Dean was jealous of Jess. He wished that it was _him _who was with Sam. _Him, _the one Sam had his arm around and silently told Jess to leave, that she was unwanted. But no, he is Dean Winchester and nothing goes right with him. Never. He was the one who always fucked up, the one who always did something wrong. Sam was perfect, smart, funny. What was he? Stupid and worthless, and at one point every one leaves him, leaves him to die and rot, alone and fubard. (If you wanted to know how to say or read that, it's just Fu-bared. It means Fucked Up Beyond All Recognition...heehee) He still didn't know who Jess was. All he knew was that she had blonde hair, her name was Jessica and she stole Sam from him. She stole his _world…_his _life._**

**---------------**

_**Who's that girl?**_

_**Where's she from?**_

_**No, she can't be the one**_

_**That you want**_

_**That has stolen my world**_

_**It's not real, it's not right**_

_**It's not day, it's not night**_

_**By the way, who's that girl**_

_**Livin' my life?**_

**---------------**

**Sam had a bad feeling at the pit of his stomach. _Maybe what I did was wrong. Maybe I should have listened to that dean had to say…what if I just made the biggest mistake of my life? _Sam always thought things like this when something happened but almost every time he was right. He waited about an hour for Jess to fall asleep and he once again snuck out of his room. Slowly he crept out to the front door and was out. Looking around, he sees the Impala. _What the? _Sam had thought that he would have had to steal a car and find Dean, but this was way to easy. _So he never left._ with that thought he ran as fast as he could, and stopped right in front of the Impala. When he was still, and made no sounds he heard sobs, and he could smell tears, literally smell the saltiness on leather. _Dean was…crying? _Now he was shocked. He slowly walked around to the side and seen Dean sitting there, tears falling freely across his face, looking off into the distance, a blank expression on his face. Now he felt worse then ever. _Dean never cries. Never. So why now? Over me? Did I mean that much to him? _Sam feels the bad feeling in his stomach leave, and guilt comes to reside all throughout him now. He felt a tear trickle down his face. Reaching out, he puts his hand on Deans shoulder, and he doesn't even flinch.**

"**Dean…?"**

**--------------**

_**I'm the one who made you laugh**_

_**I made you feel, I made you sad**_

_**I'm not sorry **_

_**For what we did, for who we were**_

_**I'm not sorry, I'm not her**_

**---------------**

**Dean looked up in the direction of the oh-so-familiar voice. It was Sam. Sam was there watching tears fall freely down his face, and he didn't care.**

"**Oh Dean…I'm sorry."**

**Deans tears stopped.**

"**Sorry? Your sorry Sam? You're the one who just told me you didn't want anything to do with me, and your sorry for that? Why be sorry if you don't even care for me. Let me ask you this. Who was the one who was always there for you? Protected you from the things that go bump in the night? The one who made you laugh for years when you were sad? Hmm? Me or that Jess chick? And I'm _not_ sorry for what we did. Yea we are brothers but I still love you like I did before you left for collage. Our family is fucked up and you left for normal cause I wasn't enough for you. When dad died, you were all I had. And you left. How could you be sorry if you don't _want _me anymore? Hmm? And if you want a life like you have with jess I'm sorry. I don't do the whole white picket fence "hi how's your day hunny" crap. Why did you even bother to come out here Sam. Leave me here, I have nothing to give to you but me, and you already told me that you didn't want me anymore." After his outburst he looked back at what ever he was looking at. **

**Sam just sat there. He didn't know what to say, what do to. Then he got up, and walked back towards his apartment. Dean laughed hysterically.**

"**I knew he was going to leave." and at that moment he thought he was going to go mad. **

**---------------**

**Sam was in the house scribbling on a piece of paper. Jess was still asleep and he was glad for that. Scribbling his name perfectly at the bottom, he folds the paper. Sighing, he gets up and walks out the door. Slowly, he makes his way back to Dean. Stepping out from in front of the car, he kneels down.**

"**Dean, I know you think I don't love you anymore, and that I don't want you, that I want a normal life. But the truth is I love you more then anything, and all I wan to do is finish collage. Jess I went out with because I wanted to get you off my mind. That hasn't worked and now you being here, it just shows me how much you mean to me, and how much I mean to you. I never ment to hurt you, but I made a mistake, and I'm sorry for that." Laughing inside, he hands Dean the letter.**

"**I'm going to be leaving Jess and, well, the letter will tell you all I want to. I'm not even sure you heard me so I put all of that and more in it." He stretched over and kissed Dean on the lips. When he pulled back, he seen the light back in Deans eyes.**

"**See you later. I love you."**

**Sam got up and walked back into the house. Dean just sat there. He didn't know what to do, so he just sat there. As he heard the door shut, he looked over.**

"**I love you to Sam."**

**---------------**

_**Who's that girl?**_

_**Where's she from?**_

_**No, she can't be the one**_

_**That you want**_

_**That has stolen my world**_

_**It's not real, it's not right**_

_**It's not day, it's not night**_

_**By the way, who's that girl**_

_**Livin' my life?**_

_**Oh no**_

_**Livin' my life...**_

**---------------**

**As Dean hopped into his car, he smiled. As he was about to turn the car he heard Jess yelling. Sam had just broken up with her, and she was pissed. That made Dean laugh. Dean knew he would never open the letter. He already understood what Sam had said. The letter felt a little heavy and had something in it…but he still wouldn't open it. Not caring what he listened to at the moment due to his happiness, he put it to a random radio station, and heard some weird ass song that wrapped up what he was feeling only moments before by some chick named Hilary Duff.**

**The thing in the letter was a cassette tape. **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Few minutes before Sam wrote the letter:**_

**Sam was sitting there, looking through his music on his computer. Flipping in and out of files, he finds a song by Air supply. _Since when did I have there songs? When the hell did that get there? _Confused he clicks it open and listens to it. The lyrics, if they had arms, would have slapped him in the face.**

**--------------- **

_**Here I am**_

_**Playing with those memories again  
And just when I thought time had set me free  
Those thoughts of you keep taunting me**_

Holding you

_**A feeling I never outgrew**_

_**Though each and every part of me has tried  
Only you can fill that space inside**_

So theres no sense pretending  
My heart its not mending

Just when I thought I was over you  
And just when I thought I could stand on my own  
Oh baby those memories come crashing through  
And I just cant go on without

On my own

_**I've tried to make the best of it alone  
I've done everything I can to ease the pain  
But only you can stop the rain**_

I just cant live without you  
I miss everything about you

Just when I thought I was over you  
And just when I thought I could stand on my own  
Oh baby those memories come crashing through  
And I just cant go on without  
Go on without  
Its just no good without you

_**Just when I thought I was over you**_

_**(Without you)  
And just when I thought I could stand on my own**_

_**(Without you)**_

_**Just when I thought I was over you**_

_**(Without you)**_

_**And just when I thought I could stand on my own**_

_**(Without you)**_

_**Just when I thought I was over you**_

**---------------**

**Sam copied the file to a CD and grabbed a cassette tape and went over to his CD player. Copying the song to the cassette tape, he walks over and starts writing a letter for Dean. Glad Jess was still asleep, he folds the paper with the cassette tape in it and stands up. Walking over to the door he sighs. _I hope Dean understands._ And walks out the door.**

**---------------**

**A/N: Well there you have it. SORRY FOR THE LACK OF UPDATE AND NEW ONESHOTS! (to the people who are always reading my stuff and reviewing!) I have been SOO busy with march brake and all, or if you prefer, spring brake. Friends over all the time isn't the best to write stories! Well like this anyways! God I wonder what they would think…I'd rather not know! Lmao. As you know already, I have major writers block for Awakening. If you have ANY suggestions they ARE WELCOME! So are corrections!!! **


End file.
